


With The Warmth of Your Arms You Saved Me

by Winginblood



Series: With The Warmth Of Your Arms You Saved Me [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Papa Roach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winginblood/pseuds/Winginblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny’s fed up being the punch line of all the jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Warmth of Your Arms You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on Livejournal and was based on a dream a friend there had and told me about. Some of the words are hers. We should all be so lucky to have dreams like this!

Matt laughed loudly before answering Zack’s question. “Obviously, it’s gonna be little Johnny boy on his knees or his back.”

“He’s about the same size as a girl, I suppose.” 

“A small girl at that. Good puff of wind would knock him over.”

“And he does tend to…” Zack waggled his hand around in front of them. “Fuck, what’s the word?”

“Flounce?” Matt offered.

“Yeah, that’s it! He tends to flounce around the place.” 

Johnny stood, hands on the table, leaning forward, giving Matt and Zack what he thought was his best intimidating stare. “You know what? I’m getting really fed up with this shit. It’s the same thing every time.” He stood back, waving his index finger between all his bandmates. “You just make all these assumptions about how I live my life and you’ve no idea what you’re talking about. It’s getting boring, time to change the record.”

By the time Johnny had finished talking, his pose had all but destroyed the macho image he was going for as he stood, one hand on his cocked hip, unconsciously tapping his foot.

“What do you think Zack? Could we be wrong?”

Matt and Zack looked at each other, back to Johnny then at each other again. Turning to face Johnny again, they both spoke at the same time, faces contorting as they tried to suppress their smiles. “Nah!” 

Johnny turned on his heel and left when almost everyone around the table burst out laughing.

“Aww Johnny, come back, we’re only having a laugh.” Zack managed to stop laughing long enough to call out after him before collapsing into hysterics at Matt’s next comment.

“Tiny hands too. He’d never be able to hold Jacoby down with hands like that.”

Jacoby stood and slammed his fist down, rattling the assorted glasses and bottles that littered the table. “What the fuck is wrong with you all? He’s supposed to be your friend. He’s been with you for 7 fucking years and you’ve known him longer than that, yet you’re still treating him like the fucking new guy. I’ve been biting my tongue like he asked me to because he hoped you’d stop once the novelty of us being together wore off but this shit stops tonight.” 

Leaning over the table he pulled Zack forward by his shirt until their faces were only inches apart, Zack’s eyes widening as he tried to push back against the edge of the table. “I’m sure you’ve all got things he could cast up to try and get back at you but he’s too nice a guy to do that. I, however, am not him.”

Letting Zack go, he turned his attention to the larger man at his side. “How about we start with you Matt? Want me to share what I saw at the Burn Halo launch party last year? I know you were drunk an’ all, but still…”

Matt’s face reddened as he opened his mouth to speak but Jacoby had already moved around the table as Brian stood up. “And you can take that fucking smirk off your face before I do it for you.”

Stepping between Jacoby and Brian, Jimmy put one hand on Brian’s chest, pushing him back into his seat. He went to put the other on Jacoby’s shoulder but thought better of it when he saw the wild glint in the other man’s eye and remembered what had happened to the last guy who’d gave Johnny shit within Jacoby’s hearing range. “Okay man, calm down, we get the point. You’re right, this has gone on way too long and they’re gonna stop. We’re all really sorry.”

Jacoby stood, fists clenched at his sides, trembling slightly as he fought to bring himself back under control, knowing this was the last thing Johnny wanted or needed to happen. “It’s not me these juvenile fucks need to apologise to.”

“Then go find him, I’ll take care of these idiots. I promise you, this’ll be the end of it.”

Jacoby looked around the table one last time. “Fuck you guys and fuck this shit, I’m gonna go find my Boo now. Anyone got a problem with that?” 

Satisfied with the shaking heads he saw, Jacoby turned and strode across the room, throwing a punch at the wall as he passed through the door. Flexing his fingers and shaking out his hand he looked around the street outside, a loud noise from the alley to his left drawing his attention. Rounding the corner of the building he let out a deep sigh at the sight of Johnny, halfway down the side of the building, arms flailing, kicking trashcans around and mumbling to himself. Walking quickly, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed behind his ear. “Hey baby, here you are. I thought I’d lost you.” 

Turning in his arms, Johnny sighed loudly as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Jacoby’s neck. “I just couldn’t take it anymore, they just don’t let up.”

“I know sweetheart, but I think they’ll stop now.” 

Jacoby’s heart broke slightly at the look of panic in Johnny’s eyes. “What did you do? Oh God, you didn’t hit any of them, did you? “

Jacoby brought his hand round, flexing his fingers again as Johnny pulled his knuckles to his mouth to suck at the cuts. “No, just the table then a wall on the way out. I just sort of shouted at them a bit. But I did come pretty close though. I’m really sorry, I know you have to spend more time with them than me, and I promised I wouldn’t say anything, but I love you so much and I’m sick of it as well Boo. I can’t just watch them hurt you like this anymore. I love you just the way you are honey bunny, wouldn’t change a thing.”

Blinking back the tears that had suddenly blurred his vision, Johnny dropped his forehead to Jacoby’s chest. “Why do they still do this, it’s so unfair. I don’t give them shit constantly, almost never in fact.” 

Slipping two fingers under his chin and lifting his head, Jacoby placed a kiss on Johnny’s lips. “Aw pumpkin, don’t, they don’t know what they’re talking ‘bout, you’re just perfect. The perfect sized package good things come in.”

Johnny tipped his head to the side as Jacoby began kissing along his jaw and down his neck. “Hell, it’s not even true, I’m not that fucking short, maybe just a little bit below average.”

Jacoby took a few steps forward until Johnny’s back hit the wall of the building. “I know sweetie, but you’re just the right size for me.”

Gasping as Jacoby began grinding his pelvis against him, Johnny’s voice was a little more ragged than he intended. “And who w...wants to spend half their d…day in the gym. I’ve got b…better things to do.”

Smiling against Johnny’s skin when he heard the small whimpers he was emitting, Jacoby continued nipping at his neck. “You certainly do kitten. Me for instance.”

Lifting Jacoby’s head by his hair, Johnny looking into his eyes for a moment before pulling him into a fierce kiss, tongues battling for dominance as Jacoby hurriedly opened Johnny’s jeans. Johnny thrust upwards as Jacoby curled his fingers around his length in a loose fist, tightening his grip as he fell to his knees. 

Pausing to make sure Johnny was watching, Jacoby moved his hands to the younger man’s hips to keep him tight to the wall. He licked his lips before, very slowly, enclosing the head of Johnny’s cock within his mouth and moving forward until he reached the base.

Johnny fought to keep his eyes open as long as possible, watching as Jacoby moved up and down around him, varying speed and depth at just the right times, tongue swirling around the head and dipping into the slit exactly when needed. His eyes finally closed as he felt his orgasm overwhelming him, a strangled moan of “Coby” the only warning he could give before the higher functioning parts of his brain shut down and came from the most mind blowing head he'd ever received.

His eyes opened again and he lifted his head as Jacoby drew back. It took a few seconds before he realised they had an audience, his four bandmates standing in the alley, mouths open and jaws literally on the floor. He tried to say ‘I told you so’ but his brain was still refusing to form any coherent thoughts and all he could manage was a large grin as Jacoby stood after fastening his jeans again.

Following his gaze, Jacoby turned to face the other men, a smug smile on his face. “Just so you know, size doesn't count for shit, it's all about performance. Get it straight bitches.”

Zack was the first to be able to speak, just after Brian started clapping. “Holy shit. I had no idea. I mean I’ve had…just never quite like…girls just…I dunno. I think I’m jealous.”

Slipping an arm round Johnny’s waist to hold him up as he began sliding down the wall, Jacoby laughed. “There are benefits to knowing what it feels like to be on the receiving end when you’re doing something yourself.”

“It sure looks that way.” Zack took half a step forward as Matt nudged him with his shoulder. “Um, Johnny? We just wanted to apologise for the way we’ve been treating you all this time. It was wrong of us to keep on at you like we did.”

Jacoby looked down at the still beaming smile on Johnny’s face as he stood nodding. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate it Zack, but you might want to try again after his brain is back in gear.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Zack stood for a moment, still staring at Johnny’s face, until he realised that Jimmy had begun pushing Matt and Brian back towards the street. “Uh, well, ok then, we should uh, probably be going.”

“Yep, I think we should.” He turned his head as Johnny stretched up to kiss his cheek, catching his lips with his own instead. “Come on babe, let’s get you home.”


End file.
